Tired of being Cold
by moonswhisper
Summary: Rukawas parents will come home what will he do? He needs someone for help....


Disclaimers: Slam Dunk is not mine it is from Inoue Takehiko. Oh how I wish it was mine.  
  
A/N: This is an HarukoXRukawa fic. Hope you like it!!  
  
Chap 1  
  
It was Sunday evening. Rukawa was looking something in the fridge; He was really hungry because of the practice they made. He's tired and sleepy, but he can't ignore his hungry stomach.  
  
The phone rang; he lazily went to the phone and picks it up slight irritated.  
  
"Hello" he said coldly.  
  
"Oh Kaede is that you?" a voice of a matured woman said.  
  
"Mom" he said a little shock he didn't expect that her mom would call.  
  
"How are you Kaede?" her mom said happily. His Mother was very kind and loving its only last year when his parents got to America they want him to come there too but he told them that he'll stay in Japan.  
  
"I'm fine," he said  
  
"How about school?" "It's fine"  
  
"Sure?" she said not believing.  
  
"Yes mom" he said.  
  
"By the way your father and I had sent you money and it will be delivered tommorow."  
  
"Thanks" he said  
  
"Kaede" she said happily  
  
"We will GO HOME soon!" Rukawa was silent for a minute "they'll go home!! The thought of that had shocked him, he told them that he was doing fine at school but the truth is he's always asleep. He just goes to school to sleep and play basketball.  
  
"What if they'll told me to QUIT BASKET BALL!!" no! no! I have to do something!!"  
  
"When will you come back here?" he ask  
  
"I think it's on the month of July" !!JULY!! He took a look on the calendar on the wall behind him and he saw it was JUNE 25!!  
  
Their talks end, he sat on the sofa. Now what!! My parents will come back and they will going to find out what the hell am I doing at school!!  
  
==============  
Monday had started. The teacher was discussing something in front but he can't listen cause he's sleepy, he felt his eyelids got heavier every minute. Another day another chance, but it looks not.  
  
He was now sleeping on his desk again not caring what's happening. Then somebody wake him, his classmate.  
  
"Rukawa-kun the teacher called you up he wants you to go to his office immediately" He stood up not thanking his classmate he went to the said office.  
  
He sat up on the visitor's chair  
  
Oh hello Mr. Kaede Rukawa I called you because of this" The professor held him an envelope.  
  
"Those are the subjects that you have to study more"  
  
Rukawa stood up  
  
"WAIT!! The professor said, "If you failed on the examination you are not allowed to play basketball, there will be no second chance". Rukawa looked at the professor coldly, no emotions.  
  
IM SERIOS MR. RUKAWA!! You have to help yourself it's for your own good not mine".  
  
-----------------  
  
Rukawa spoke to Akagi and he told him that he would not be present on their practices because of some problems on his academic subjects.  
  
The team was very disappointed on what happened and they want to help Rukawa. "We have to think of the way to help him," said Kogure. "If he failed on the exams he will not play!!" Yasuda said to Akagi.  
  
"Aha!! I know what to do". They all look at Ayako who was now grinning.  
  
"Haruko can help him!!"  
  
"Yes that's it!! We need to approach Haruko to tutor him".  
  
WHAT!! No way!! Sakuragi protest. "What if Rukawa rape's her or harasses her. A paper fan slaps Sakuragi's face.  
  
What are you thinking, Rukawa was not like that"!!! Ayako said irritated.  
  
They all look at Akagi "What do you think Akagi do you agree?? Kogure said  
  
Akagi was silent, and then he agreed.  
  
------------  
  
ME!! Why me?? Haruko said shockingly  
  
"Because you are both freshman and we thought that you could help him on his hard subjects." Ayako said  
  
Please Haruko...We need him on the team.  
  
"Did my brother agreed on your plan?"  
  
"Yes" and he wants you to start on Friday afternoon."  
  
"Ah... Alright" she said nervously. Oh no Oh my God pls. help me give me strength!!  
  
==*==*==*==*==  
  
So whats gonna happened next! read and find out folks  
  
Jane  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tutoring  
  
Friday afternoon, Haruko was really nervous. She went to Rukawa's place, but now that she was in front of the door she can't think of what to do next.  
  
Knock...knock...knock but nobody answered. "Maybe he's asleep", she knocks again then she heard footsteps inside and its getting closer. "Who's there?" a man called inside  
  
Haruko was now more nervous than a while ago. She felt that she was melting.  
  
"It's...s Haru...Haruko"  
  
A tall man opened the door, he take a look at her.  
  
"I think I'm going to explode," she thought  
  
Then he widened the door to make her go inside.  
  
She steps in. Rukawa let her sit down on the sofa.  
  
"Sorry for the mess" he said calmly  
  
The sofa was full of mess, it has chocolate wrappers, and soda cans are on the floor.  
  
He went to the kitchen. Haruko look at him while he disappeared from her sight. "Wow he's not as cold as I thought"  
  
"Hey are you hungry?" he said while he's on the kitchen.  
  
Haruko was shocked on what she just heard. "Is he talking to me?" she thought.  
  
"Just go to my room I'll be there later" He said.  
  
Haruko was silent she can't speak even her mouth was open no words were coming.  
  
What did he said?!!  
  
He wants me to go to his room!!.  
  
Haruko stood up she slowly walk to the kitchen to see if Rukawa was really talking to her or maybe somebody else. Haruko was shocked at what she sees it's not a girl nor a guy but a CAT!!  
  
And Rukawa was really holding the cat very close to him as if they didn't see each other for a long time. Haruko's eyes softened at what she saw it touched her, and for the first time she saw Rukawa smiled. Haruko hurried to her sit and act as if nothing had happened.  
  
Then Rukawa went back to the sofa were Haruko was sitting. He was holding a glass of juice and gave it to her.  
  
"Thanks" she said.  
  
She look at him and saw that he was still the Kaede Rukawa she knew, that cold eyes, no emotion, who doesn't smile and ignore all the people around him.  
  
She sat on the dining chair and opens the book, followed by Rukawa who sat beside her. She blushed that was the first time she sat beside Rukawa. She could smell his cologne it's really fresh. Wonder if I could smell his whole body? She thought.  
  
"Oh what am I doing I'm supposed to tutor him not thinking something HENTAI... " she thought  
  
"By the way what was the most subject you had difficulties?" she asked curiously.  
  
"History" he said sleepily. History was the most hated subject of Rukawa, because he doesn't care what happened on the past, and he thought it will not help him on his life.  
  
Haruko discussed the History of Japan and it was really interesting. She noticed that he was listening to her even his eyes were half closed, she was glad about that.  
  
-------------  
  
"So that's for today thank you very much for listening." She said cheerfully. She looks at her watch and it was 6:00 P.M. already.  
  
"Well I better go home now" she stood up and went to the door when suddenly a black thing step into her feet and it really shocked her. When she saw it clearly it was a black cat showing fondness to her.  
  
"Oh hi there kitty." She picked it up and turns around to see Rukawa who was staring at her intently. She blushed again.  
  
"So this was the cat that Rukawa hugged and talk to earlier, as if the cat can understand him". She thought smiling.  
  
"Is this cat yours?" She said smiling.  
  
"Yeah" he said slight smiling. "My cat was the only one who can make me smile, but this time it was Haruko.  
  
Uhm... I better go now see you tomorrow. She put down the cute cat and walks to the door.  
  
2 weeks had passed. It is the month of July the month that Rukawa's parents will go home. Because of his business he forgot that anytime on this month his parents will come home. Rukawa had improved. Yesterday was the last day Haruko tutored him. He was sad on their last tutoring session, "If only I could tell her to stay a little longer". He got closed to her but he didn't show it.  
  
The day that all high school students are waiting for had finally come (the examination) Rukawa took the exam and it takes him an hour to finish it. They will announce tomorrow who will pass and fail.  
  
The shohoku team prayed for Rukawa to pass the exam, except Sakuragi (as always). Rukawa was nervous on what will be the result. So he decided to go home and sleep.  
  
Knock.knock Rukawa lazily stood up on his bed when he remembered what will be his score on the exam. He run as fast as he can its like a fast breaks on a game. He immediately opens the door and saw his angel his strength. Haruko's head was bowing and it looks like that he didn't make it on the exam.  
"What's the result?" He said coldly.  
  
Haruko look at him with a sad expression on her face when suddenly it changes into a very happy face." "You made it Rukawa-kun YOU MADE IT YOU HAD PASS THE EXAM!!"  
  
Haruko was glad that Rukawa had passed the exam. She wants to congratulate him by hugging him tightly but she was too shy to do that.  
  
"Oh you made me nervous!!" He said with a sigh  
  
"Come in" he said and widened the door. After she steps in the cat was running to her then jump to hug her.  
  
"Hello kitty did you miss me?" She said happily while hugging her tight. "I miss you too"  
  
She sat down on the sofa beside Rukawa, she was not anymore nervous when she was sitting with Rukawa. The cat smelled something in Haruko's pocket and it smells like food. She notice that the cat had discovered the food inside her pocket, so she brought it out and it was a very big oatmeal cookie.  
  
"Oh you want this?" she said "Here" she gave it to the cat; she saw Rukawa was staring at the oatmeal cookie and it looks like he wanted to share with his cat.  
  
"Are you hungry?" she said with a weird face  
  
Rukawa look at her then nod  
  
"Why aren't you eating? You're going to be sick" she said concern she stood up and went to the kitchen. Rukawa followed her.  
  
"What are you doing?" he said  
  
"What else! I'm going to cook, because it looks like you hadn't eat for days!! " she said  
  
After 10 min.  
  
There was a strange sound outside Rukawa's house and it was a voice of two people. Suddenly there was a knock.  
  
Kaede are you home? A lady shouted from outside. Then another knock was heard. Rukawa was sleeping on the sofa when he heard knocks, he stood up very irritated he went to the door and opened it. His eyes widened  
  
Mom.Dad!!! He said shokingly.  
Oh cliffhanger!! Up next is the chapter were blah blah and blah are blah blah!!  
  
No flames pls Bye for now 


End file.
